


Snack

by AWillfullDroll



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Quarantine, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: Rayla decides to simultaneously help Callum practice his illusions, as well treat herself to a creamy reward. Even if it was during a video call with her parents, all four of them.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 41
Collections: Rayllum Porn





	Snack

**Author's Note:**

> All right, a little sample of what I've been working on as off late. Hope you enjoy, and I'll see you all again soon with a real treat.

Rayla glanced up at Callum with a shit eating grin, a hand resting on his crotch. Callum’s eyes darted from her lilac gaze to his computer, making sure that he was muted, before meeting her eyes again.

“What are you doing Rayla?” he whispered.

“I think my blood sugar is a little low,” Rayla purred. “I need a hearty snack.”

“Do, you want me to make you some-”

“I want that delicious bit of flesh stashed away in your pants. And the rich, protein shake within.”

“Do you have to call it that? And what’s your plan for the zoom with your parents? Both sets!”

“You need to practice your moon magic, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Well make an illusion of me, I really, really, want to suck your cock.” Rayla said before backing up enough that she knew Callum couldn’t see her. “But I guess if you don’t want my lips wrapped around the base of your cock, the tip buried so deep in my throat that your balls rest on my chin… I guess then I’ll have to live without my snack, then my blood sugar will plummet, and I’ll pass out, leaving you alone with my parents on a zoom call.”

“Rayla, once this meeting is over, I can ma-”

“And if I am craving your cock in my throat, and your cum shooting into my stomach? Are you going to really deny your wife the cock she’s craving?”

Silence answered Rayla, and for a moment she thought that she had over played her hand. But when his hands appeared under the table and unbuttoned his jeans, Rayla quickly scooted forward. Her hands immediately found the zipper on his fly and pulled it down.

Callum gave his screen a quick look to see that the meeting was ending. He quickly clicked as he lifted himself from the chair and helped Rayla push his pants and underwear down. His pants hadn’t even hit the floor when one of her hands softly grasped his cock and gently began to stroke him.

“Spell time, Callum!” Rayla sang from underneath the table, her hot, damp breath blowing across the head of his cock as she spoke.

Callum closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, even as he felt blood divert itself to his cock. But it was hard with Rayla stroking him to life and breathing on his sensitive tip. He eventually was able to focus, and just as his laptop chimed, he felt the illusion go.

“Good job Callum,” the illusion of Rayla whispered in his ear, as the real Rayla winked at him from below. He clicked ‘answer’ the call, as real Rayla’s tongue made contact with his balls and upwards.

Callum gasped as the two views filled up his monitor. He was relieved to see in the top that his image remained stoic, even the illusion of Rayla sat on his lap. The spells were working, concealing his reactions to Rayla’s oral assault on his groin. Too bad he still needed to speak.

The family room of Rayla’s parents filled the right of his screen. With visages of Lain and Tiadrin occupying the center of the view, and their eager greetings coming through his computer. While the dining room of Rayla’s foster parents filled the other screen. Ethari looked happy, and Runaan merely grumbled a greeting.

Callum’s thoughts froze for a moment, as Rayla’s lips sealed behind the flared ridge of his tip. He groaned when she gave him a hard, wet, suck. “Oh, fuck.”

“Sorry, Callum, did you say something?” Tiadrin’s voice cut through the momentary haze of pleasure.

“Huh, uh, no. I didn’t say anything,” Callum quickly replied as he felt the illusion flicker for a fraction of a second.

“Okay. How are you two lovebirds?”

Callum chanced a quick glance downwards. Rayla tried her best to smirk around his head, before beginning a slow bobbing motion. Her other hand left the base of his cock and found its place on his thigh.

Callum could feel the blush in checks as he turned his attention back to the screen. He was briefly dismayed to see that the illusion of himself was slightly blushing as well. His thoughts had the illusion responding so that he didn’t have to, as Rayla’s ministrations drew another groan out from him.

“We’re doing good, Mom! Lots, and lots of bonding time.” the illusion of Rayla replied, before lightly biting her lip. Callum gave an internal frown. He had captured Rayla’s personality too well.

“Rayla!” Runaan admonished, his grumpy look turning into an outright scowl.

Lain laughed at the same time, “You are your mother’s daughter!”

“Lain!” Tiadrin playfully chastised as she gently slapped his arm. “Our wee lass doesn’t want to know about our sex life!”

“Well, what are they supposed to do?” Ethari chimed. “Young newlyweds locked together in quarantine.”

“Okay, enough talking about what we do in private!” Callum butted in, barely suppressing a groan, as Rayla began lashing his sensitive head with her tongue.

“Not so private, you mean,” Runaan grumbled.

“You were the one who walked into their bathroom naked, Runaan!” his husband laughed.

“I thought it was you in the shower!”

“How are you the rest of you doing?” Callum asked, trying to steer the conversation away from his and Rayla’s very active sex life. And away from the reality that Rayla wasn’t on his lap chatting with her family. She was actually underneath the table, on her knees trying to coax a ‘creamy’ reward from him by taking more and more of his cock into her mouth. Her tongue around his head in perfect synchronization with her bobbing.

Callum only barely listened to his in-laws talk as he slid one of his hands under the table. He gently placed it on Rayla’s head, knowing that the gentle pressure would excite Rayla even further. He sighed as Rayla changed technique, slowing down and going deeper than before. He sucked in a breath each time the tip got closer to the entrance to his wife’s throat.

“Callum?”

Callum’s attention snapped back up to the computer to see Tiadrin looking concerned. “Um, what? Sorry I tuned out for a second there. Long day already,” he said, drawing out the last slightly as Rayla swallowed his tip into her throat.

He saw Tiadrin’s eyes widen, almost imperceptibly, as she got a look that he reminded him of Rayla. The look Rayla had when she was trying not to smirk. His heart raced as his thoughts turned anxious. Was she onto them? Did she realize that her daughter was under the table su-

Callum’s mind went blank as he felt her swallow, her throat massaged down his entire length as her lips pushed into his pelvis. His cock was buried in the tight confines of her throat for what felt like a pleasurable eternity, before Rayla’s head pulled back.

Callum let out a whimper as her throat eased back and his dick was no longer cradled in the amazing confines of her throat. He felt Rayla chuckle, the vibration causing his cock to jump in her mouth. He could hear her take a deep breath in before descending downwards again and shifting her stance closer to him.

“Oh fuck, Rayla,” Callum groaned as she started bobbing up and down at a steady pace. Stopping just short of her throat and never letting more than a third of his length out of her mouth. As if that wasn’t enough, one of her hands had made its way from his thigh to his balls, gently caressing and teasing his sack.

Callum felt the illusion flicker slightly, and nearly panicked. Nearly all eyes were on him and illusion Rayla.

“S-So, How-uh- are you doing Ethari? Runaan not-not being too much of a bother all l-locked up?” Callum stammered, his illusion failing to hide the stammer. He hoped that they would write it off as caused by the tense relationship he and Runaan had. But he saw as Tiadrin smirked, and Ethari quickly hid a look of amused disbelief. At least two people knew something was up.

“I’m fine!” Runaan quickly replied before Ethari spoke over him.

“No, he’s been losing his mind,” Ethari paused when Runaan shot him a glare. “What? You have been, my love!”

Rayla heard her parents prattling above her as she serviced her husband. She savored the sensation of his hard cock in her mouth while she worked his sack and her pussy with her hands. It had all started as something nice she knew she could do for Callum.

Rayla took a deep breath, before plunging her head back down and taking him into her throat. Her previously feigned desire for his cum, was now all too real. Not that Rayla had any doubts in the last decade of their relationship, but irrefutable proof of that mutual love always made her happy, and right now, his cum in her stomach was that irrefutable proof.

Rayla swallowed rapidly as she pressed her lips flush to her husband’s hips, and her buried into his pubes. She was glad they had both trimmed recently. Things had been getting a little wild down south.

Rayla shuddered as she heard Callum moan her name above her, and she slipped a second finger inside of herself. She loved hearing his vocalizations when they were doing anything sexual, from just a plain old hand job to deepthroating to some of the wildest, and kinkiest sex she could think of. The fact that she could draw such pleasure from him after all this time, and that he had never gotten bored of her amazed her.

Rayla quickly pulled back, getting another breath. She intended to see just how fast she could bob up and down his cock without getting dizzy. That was her plan, until she felt her horns bump into the table.

Trying to dive down again, she found herself stuck. She tried to bob a second time, only to hear the creaking and splintering of wood. Angrily the hand on Callum’s thigh shot back to feel her horns.

Once she felt wood about ¾ of the way up, realization dawned on her. _Oh shit,_ Rayla realized, _My horns, and my table!_ Rayla growled as she tried to spit out Callum’s erect cock, only to realize that his cock’ head was resting on the back of her tongue. He was still too deep to actually get out of her mouth. For once, Rayla found herself cursing that her husband was endowed with slightly more than average.

Callum never saw or heard the tables’ shutter. He was trying to split his attention between his in-laws and the warm, wet, heavenly, suction on his cock. His in-laws noticed it though.

“What was that? Are you having an earthquake?! Get under your table, Rayla!” Runaan shouted.

_ She already is _ , a very small part of Callum wanted to retort, more than a little resentful of the exclusion of his name. A favored act of rebellion, on Runaan’s part. Callum instead elected to be reasonable, or at least as reasonable as he could be, with his cock in Rayla’s mouth.

“We aren’t having an earthquake, Runaan.”

“Well we all saw your video feed shake. It’s been shaky and off the whole time!” Runaan shouted insistently.

“Okay, well,” Ethari calmly said with a smirk, “If Runaan is seeing the video shake you might want to go check your- oh no- we’re losing you!”

“What do you mean we’re losing them? We aren-”

Suddenly Ethari and Runaan’s video cut off and their screen disappeared. Leaving Callum alone with his wife’s biological parents. He watched as Tiadrin whispered something to Lain. The older male turned bright red and stammered a quick goodbye before shutting off their feed.

Callum dispelled his illusions with a sigh, even as he felt Rayla suck hard on him. Until she spoke. Or tried to speak. “Calllllllla.”

“Rayla?” Callum asked, wanting to make sure it wasn’t in his head, as he closed the laptop.

“Calllla.” came Rayla’s voice again, but Callum only vaguely heard it. He was staring at the purple tips poking through their table. Rayla’s horns, no doubt.

Callum scooted his chair back, fully withdrawing his cock from her mouth, before leaning down to look. He found Rayla on her knees, one hand in her pants still, and the other was flat against the underside of the table. She was glaring angrily at the table, and trying in vain to free her horns, which were sunken into the wood above. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him at her angry expression.

The glare quickly shot the table him. “This is so not funny, Callum!”

“It kind of is.” Callum chuckled again, “I’ll go call the fire department.”

“But I fucking love this table! And they’ll just cut it up!” she whined in reply.

“Still calling the fire department.” Callum said as he got out of the chair and pulled up his pants.

“At least let me finish sucking you off, first!” Rayla whined as he walked away.

“Fire department!” he called back to her as he found his cell phone and looked up the number for their local fire station. He hastily fit his erection back into his pants with one hand while he dialed the number. He made a mental note to get an ice pack out of the freezer and spray some air freshener. Underneath the table, it smelled like sex, and it wouldn’t do for the fire fighters to guess how it happened. Nor would it do to greet them at the door with an erection.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so posting this bit here means more work for me later, but this is perfect as is. And in case it isn't clear, both Ethari and Tiadrin have some idea about what was going on. Hence their abrupt leaving.  
> Hope you all enjoyed, will see you all in the comments below if you feel like it.
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, as always.


End file.
